Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a semi-hollow tire and to a wheel or roller carrying such tires allowing the land to be worked.
Discussion Of The Background
Agricultural equipment, such as machines combining wheels, rollers, sowers, soil preparing tools, etc., is often equipped with special tires. Among these tires, some are in the form of tires of the semi-hollow type. Semi-hollow tires, also called semi-hollow pneumatic tires, are tires the casing of which is not inflated. Semi-hollow tires are generally capable of being fitted to a cylindrical structure and abutting one another. Such pneumatic tires are described, for example, in French patent application FR 2 763 279. These tires can also be mounted individually on wheel rims, as described, for example, in FR 2 933 903.
This type of tire is satisfactory. Nevertheless, under certain working conditions, sticky soil, wet soil or mud tend to dirty the equipment and reduce its effectiveness. In order to clean the tires during use, it is known to use metal scrapers. The metal scrapers are of a shape complementary to that of the tires and are integral with the frame. The applicant has found that the presence of such scrapers increases the risk of damage to and perforation of the tires. In the event of accidental contact between the scrapers and the tires, or in the presence of a stone, for example, the tires can be damaged. The applicant has therefore sought to reduce these risks.